Sauvons Tyler
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Septembre 2001, les Cullen sont à New York pour la Fashion week. Edward ne se sent pas à sa place, il est torturé et déprimé. Il rencontre par hasard un jeune homme, Tyler Hawkins. Après un bref échange les deux garçons se séparent. Puis deux avions se crash dans les tours jumelles Edward n'a qu'une idée en tête : sauver Tyler.


**Bonsoir**

**Suite à l'OS '' Sauvons Cédric '' on m'a demander de sauvez Tyler Hawkins**

**Autre personnage jouer par Robert Pattinson, autre personnage tuer à la fin du film '' Remember Me ''**

**Alors voilà je sauve Tyler de ce terrible jour qui est le 11 septembre.  
**

**Je vous laisse lire.**

**Je remercie tout de même les copines qui me soutienne et qui m'ont lancés le défi.  
**

**Je remercie aussi Debby pour le bêtassage. Pour la peine, petit cadeau dans l'OS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

New York...

Pourquoi étions-nous ici ?

Ah oui à cause de l'insupportable Alice !

C'était la fashion week, nous n'étions là que pour la semaine. Au départ, elle ne devait s'y rendre qu'avec Rosalie et Esmée. Puis Emmett, en parfait amoureux transi, avait décidé qu'il n'était pas question que Rose parte sans lui. Jasper avait alors dit que, puisque Emmett y allait, lui aussi irai. Carlisle en avait conclu la même chose. Puis ils s'étaient tous tournés vers moi... le célibataire de la famille. J'avais d'abord refusé, puis j'avais craqué. Comment ne pas céder quand six personnes pensent à longueur de journée que je devrais venir ? Esmée m'avait même supplié. Par contre, il était hors de question que j'assiste à des défilés et sur ce point, Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett s'accordèrent avec moi.

Je n'aimai pas vraiment New York. Trop d'agitation, trop de monde, trop de pensées se bousculant dans ma tête, trop de... tentations et d'odeurs. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez nous, je voulais retrouver ma chambre pour lire, écouter des CD ou encore jouer du piano, voilà ce qui m'apaisait vraiment. Bien sûr je chassai, c'était un plaisir mais aussi un moyen de me rappeler l'immonde créature que j'étais devenu, un vampire, un tueur. Esmée disait souvent que j'avais peu d'estime de moi, elle avait raison, je me haïssais, je n'acceptai pas ma condition, je n'avais même pas d'âme, rien !

Quand Rosalie a rejoint notre famille, j'ai vite compris qu'elle non plus n'aimait pas sa vie de vampire, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était seulement à cause du fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Puis Emmett est arrivé, et depuis elle a trouvé l'amour, ça l'aide à vivre.

Vivre...

Cette pensée me fit ricaner. Je ne vivais pas moi. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un corps froid dont le cœur avait cessé de battre depuis longtemps. 100 ans... je suis née à Chicago en 1901 et j'étais un vampire depuis 83 ans.

**\- Edward ? Tout va bien ?**

Je levai les yeux vers Esmée. Elle c'était facilement imposée comme une mère pour moi, tout comme Carlisle était un père pour nous tous. Esmée était quelqu'un de très doux et de bienveillant, je sais qu'elle nous aimait tous comme ses enfants, elle se faisait toujours beaucoup de soucis pour nous. Je lui souris pour la rassurer, ma famille avait l'habitude de mes moments d'absence, ils savaient très bien qu'il m'arrivait broyer du noir. Carlisle tourna alors la tête vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'excusa de m'avoir transformé, comme toujours dans ses moments là. Bien sûr je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait cru bien faire et ma mère, biologique, l'avait supplié de me sauver.

**\- Oui ça va. Ne vous en faite pas. Je vais aller faire un tour.**

**\- Où ça ?**

Je regardai Emmett qui avait posé la question comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment.

**\- Chasser les pigeons de Central Park ! Je t'en ramène un ? **(N/Debby : MRD! )

Emmett eut un sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas, du moins pas à voix haute. Non, il m'envoya l'image qu'il se faisait de moi occuper à chasser les pigeons. Je ris, véritablement amusé par la pensée de mon frère. Personne ne me demanda ce qui me faisait rire, ils étaient habitués. Je pris mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte. Esmée attrapa alors mon bras.

**\- Tu reviens n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, je reviens, promis.**

**\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.**

**\- Oui.**

Je me penchai vers elle pour embrasser sa joue avant de sortir du luxueux appartement, enfin un penthouse plutôt, que nous avions loué pour la semaine.

J'avais quitté ma famille, une fois, et ça n'avait pas été joli.

J'avais fais ma rébellion, refusant de suivre la règle de Carlisle qui était de ne pas nous nourrir de sang humain. J'étais parti, j'avais transgressé la règle de mon père puis quand je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur, j'étais retourné vers eux. Ils m'avaient accueilli comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Depuis Esmée craignait toujours que je ne décide de les quitter à nouveau. Je n'en avais bien sûr aucunement l'intention.

Je passai ma nuit à marcher dans les rues de New York, fuyant les endroits trop bonder, préférant les coins tranquilles. Vers 8h du matin, je reçus un appel de Jasper.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Où es-tu ?**

**\- Wall street, je rentre. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Nous pensions te rejoindre.**

**\- Nous ?**

**\- Emmett, Carlisle et moi. Les filles ont des choses à faire.**

**\- Le soleil et là.**

**\- Nous savons nous protéger.**

**\- Non, c'est trop imprudent. Restez, je rentre.**

**\- Comme tu veux.**

Je raccrochai et vissai ma casquette sur ma tête. Je me trouvai devant le _Red Cube_, une immense et affreuse sculpture : un cube rouge, comme son nom l'indiquait. Wall Street s'était réveillé, les hommes d'affaires se pressaient pour rejoindre leurs bureaux, mallette à la main, téléphone portable à l'oreille.

**\- Ce cube rouge fait tache dans ce paysage austère. Je crois qu'il est là pour... égayer l'endroit justement.**

Je me tournai vers un jeune homme, lui aussi faisait '' tache'' dans le paysage avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, sa chemise à carreaux lâche, son jean et ses tennis. Il avait un vieux sac à dos qu'il portait sur une épaule. Il tenait un vélo, pas vraiment neuf avec une grosse chaine enroulée au tube horizontal reliant la selle au guidon.

**\- C'est... étrange oui.**

Je lus rapidement dans son esprit, Il s'appelait Tyler, il trouvait que j'avais l'allure d'un touriste et lui-même ignorait pourquoi il m'avait parlé. Il avait rendez-vous avec son père et des avocats.

**\- Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.**

**\- Aucun souci. Merci pour l'analyse de la sculpture.**

Il me fit un demi-sourire et son téléphone sonna. Il me salua de la tête et s'éloigna, je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Il décrocha sans saluer son interlocuteur.

**\- Quoi ? Tu es en retard et tu veux annuler en plus ?**

C'était son père. Penser à lui le mettait en colère, il lui reprochait d'être absent et de se désintéresser de lui, de sa sœur et... il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là à la mort de son grand frère. Je n'eus aucun effort à faire pour entendre la réponse de son père.

_\- __**Tu es déjà en route ?**_

**\- En fait je suis arrivé.**

_**\- Je vais déposer Caroline à l'école.**_

Caroline, la sœur de Tyler. Elle s'était faite couper les cheveux par une camarade de classe lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. Un geste de pure méchanceté. Tyler avait accompagné sa sœur à l'école, la fillette responsable avait osé faire une remarque et le jeune homme c'était emporté. Il avait atterri dans une cellule. Tyler était surpris du geste de son père, ça n'arrivait jamais qu'il accompagne Caroline. Toute colère en lui se dissipa et répondit :

\- **Ok... heu... Je vais... je vais t'attendre à ton bureau.**

_**\- Ça risque d'être long.**_

**\- Ça va, ça fait rien.**

Sans au revoir, les deux hommes raccrochèrent. Tyler fixa son téléphone, n'arrivant pas à croire que son père s'occupait pour une fois de Caroline, qu'il l'avait appelé pour l'avertir de son retard et qu'en plus il n'annulait pas leur entretient. Ses pensées partirent alors vers Ally... sa petite amie. Je vis tout de suite qu'il était amoureux de cette jeune fille. Il l'avait séduite pour une assouvir un besoin de vengeance et qu'il était tombé dans son propre piège mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée, préférant songer à l'impatience qu'il avait de lui raconter ce qu'avait fait son père.

Heureux et bien dans sa peau il s'avança vers l'une des deux grandes tours jumelles. Je restai un moment dans l'ombre de l'affreux cube rouge. En quelques minutes j'avais découvert quasiment toute la vie de ce garçon. Il avait souffert, subit d'importantes pertes, enduré l'absence d'un père... d'un garçon mal dans sa peau il était devenue quelqu'un d'heureux voyant la vie presque rose, tout ça grâce à l'amour qu'il avait pour Ally. Quelque chose en moi se manifesta, comme de la jalousie. Secrètement, moi aussi j'avais l'espoir de vivre ça un jour. Tomber amoureux, voir la vie du côté positif grâce à une femme, qui m'aimerait autant que moi je l'aimerais.

Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

J'étais un monstre !

**\- Edward !**

Je fermai les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Emmett. Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir !

Je me tournais vers eux, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle, lunette de soleil et casquette pour masquer leur visage, marchant à l'ombre, mains dans les poches. En général nous évitions de sortir au soleil, nous ne brulions comme dans les idées reçues, mais nous avions quelques problèmes de brillance...

**\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. On rentre !**

**\- Nous sommes à l'ombre avec les buildings Edward. Nous voulions sortir un peu.**

**\- Il fallait sortir cette nuit Jasper !**

Sans un mot nous repartîmes en direction de l'appartement.

Nous n'avions pas fait 20 pas que Carlisle s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés, regardant en l'air. Je lus dans ses pensées et levai les yeux moi aussi. Grâce à notre ouïe plus que développée nous pouvions entendre des choses qu'un simple humain ne captait pas.

En ce moment nous entendions le bruit d'un moteur, celui d'un avion. D'habitude nous ne les entendions pas aussi bien, il devait voler bas, trop bas.

Carlisle me regarda, il était inquiet, Emmett et Jasper regardaient eux aussi. Nous cherchions à voir l'avion, le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit alors, ce n'était pas normal... les passants pouvaient eux aussi entendre le bruit maintenant.

Puis l'inconcevable arriva.

L'avion passa au-dessus de nos têtes, volant au ras des buildings pour venir s'écraser dans l'une des tours du Wall Trade center.

_Oh mon Dieu. _

C'était la stupeur, l'incompréhension, tout le monde regardait l'avion planté dans la tour. Le vacarme avait été assourdissant, le choc d'une violence que je n'avais jamais encore vue. Un silence général suivit l'impact, avant d'être remplacé par un vent de panique, de surprise et de peur. Les pensées que je recevais étaient toutes affolées, terrifiées, ma tête allait exploser, je devais me concentrer.

Tout le monde pensait à un accident, moi aussi d'ailleurs, un malheureux accident.

Carlisle fut le premier à réagir.

**\- On doit les aider ! Jasper, va chercher les filles, t'assurer qu'elles vont bien.**

**\- Mais je...**

**\- Il va y avoir du sang Jasper... Beaucoup de sang.**

**\- Tu as raison. Le réseau sera surement saturé, j'essayerai de vous appeler mais je ne garantis pas que ça passe.**

**\- Fonce Jasper.**

Dorénavant, les gens couraient partout, criaient, pleuraient, je ressentais leurs détresses. Les salariés des bureaux sortaient de la tour, ils fuyaient, les secours étaient déjà là, faisant évacuer les lieux. Les débris causés par l'impacte commençaient à tomber, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel.

Emmett, Carlisle et moi allâmes à l'encontre du mouvement de foule, d'autres personnes se portaient volontaires pour elles aussi, nous n'étions que des hommes parmi d'autres, aidant les premiers blessés à fuir et à se faire soigner. Carlisle se fit connaître auprès des pompiers en tant que médecin, bien sûr son aide fut la bienvenue.

Emmett et moi étions en train d'aider une femme qui était blessée, dans la cohue, elle était tombée et les gens l'avait piétiné sans l'aider. Nous la conduisions en lieu sûr lorsqu'un nouvel avion se montra.

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger.

La tête vers le ciel pour assister impuissant au crash de cet avion dans la deuxième tour.

Ça ne pouvait plus être un accident...

Pas deux avions au même endroit à 18 minutes d'intervalle.

Je regardai Emmett, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi choqué, aussi abattu et horrifié. Lui, toujours joviale, souriant et plein d'entrain. C'était la première fois que je lisais de la peur dans ses yeux ou dans la tête de mon frère.

L'agitation reprit de plus belle, encore plus vive que tout à l'heure, tout le monde avait compris que ces crashs étaient tout sauf des accidents.

Les pompiers étaient dépassés comment réagir dans se cas là ?

Par où commencer ?

Puis soudain l'image de Tyler apparut dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Je l'ignore.

J'avais eu l'impression de me voir en lui, sa détresse, son mal-être mais il espérait, il devenait heureux... il était comme moi et son histoire me donnait de l'espoir. Je lâchai la femme, la laissant aux bons soins d'Emmett.

**\- Edward où tu vas ?**

**\- Sauver les gens là-haut ! Il faut agir Emmett ! Je connais quelqu'un dans cette tour ! Je dois le retrouver.**

**\- Je t'accompagne.**

**\- Il s'appelle Tyler.**

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la tour où j'avais vu le jeune homme enter. Emmett me suivait de près, les gens étaient trop paniqués pour faire attention à nous. Nous empruntâmes les escaliers, aidant quelques personnes à se relever, conseillant à tout le monde de fuir, vite et loin. Les tours allaient s'effondrer, il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages. Des pompiers nous demandèrent de ne pas rester là, mais ils étaient trop occupés pour s'attarder sur nous.

**\- Tu sais où tu vas ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Edward...**

**\- On doit le retrouver Emmett !**

**\- Il y a des centaines de personnes Edward ! On ne peut pas les abandonner en perdant du temps pour un seul type !**

**\- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je le cherche !**

**\- **_**Edward !**_

Je me retournai, c'était Carlisle, il avait dû nous voir et nous suivre dans la tour. Je continuai mon ascension, ce garçon était devenu mon obsession. Carlisle me dépassa pour me faire face, me bloquant l'accès aux escaliers.

**\- Edward soit raisonnable, on ne peut pas prendre de risque.**

**\- Je dois le retrouver Carlisle.**

**\- On ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde Edward !**

**\- Laisses-moi essayer de le sauver, lui.**

Nous étions dans le hall d'entrée d'un des nombreux bureaux, désormais déserté de toutes âmes vivantes. Un panneau récapitulatif des divers sociétés de la tour était accroché. Je le lus rapidement, les bureaux Hawkins Stevens Jacob... Hawkins... c'était son nom ! Tyler Hawkins ! 98ème étage.

**\- Je sais où il est... 98ème.**

**\- Edward non ! L'avion a percuté le 93ème ! Tu ne passeras pas. Il est certainement mort sur le coup. On ne peut pas le sauver !**

J'avais un pressentiment, j'entendais des pensées lointaines, priant Dieu de leur venir en aide. Peut-être que Tyler était l'une de ses pensées. Carlisle ne céderait pas, je le vis bien dans son regard et dans ses pensées. Mais j'étais bien plus déterminé que lui.

**\- Très bien... fouillons les étages en descendant.**

Il me défia un instant du regard, puis il pensa que j'avais réellement cédé. Je fis semblant de partir à la recherche de survivant, Emmett et mon père d'adoption en firent autant. Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné je fonçai dans les escaliers pour reprendre mes recherches. Je devais être rapide. J'entendis Carlisle m'appeler mais je l'ignorai.

Plus je montai plus la fumée était épaisse, l'odeur du sang était forte, presque insoutenable. Je cessais de respirer pour atténuer l'effet sur ma nature de prédateur, je me concentrai sur Tyler. Arrivé au 92éme étage je fus contraint d'escalader les décombres. Je vis alors l'horreur, l'avion encastré dans l'acier de la tour, du sang partout, des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol... quelques faibles pensées arrivèrent jusqu'à moi avant de disparaître complètement.

J'aurais pu vomir, m'écrouler, pleurer devant tant d'horreur.

S'il y avait un Dieu, pourquoi avait-il permit une chose aussi affreuse ?

Ma foi était définitivement éteinte à cet instant.

J'avais déjà vu des massacres, mais rien d'aussi cruel.

Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils faire ça ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ?

Je continuai d'essayer de monter, évitant les cadavres, essayant de ne pas penser au sang. Il y avait le feu, j'attrapai un extincteur pour me créer un passage, je ne voyais rien, la fumée était trop épaisse, je trébuchai plusieurs fois, j'avançai lentement. Cependant je parvins à atteindre le 98ème. Les structures étaient bancales, ça pouvait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. L'étage était un peu au-dessus de l'avion mais terriblement touché lui aussi. Il y avait plus de signe de vie qu'en bas, il y avait encre 12 étages au dessus de moi.

**\- Tyler ! Tyler ?!**

Prudemment j'avançais en sondant la pièce.

**\- Aidez-moi...**

Je tournai la tête, c'était une femme, ensevelie sous les décombres, elle saignait, j'allai près d'elle et examinai ses blessures. Elle ne survivrait pas, la seule raison pour laquelle elle vivait encore était parce qu'elle avait un morceau d'acier qui lui traversait le ventre de part en part, comprimant ses organes et faisant couler le sang lentement hors de son corps. Si je la bougeai, elle se viderait en 10 secondes, dans 15 elle serait morte.

**\- Comment vous appelez ?**

**\- Janine... Je vous en prie aidez-moi...**

**\- Oui... je vais vous aider.**

Elle souffrait, elle était à l'agonie. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et la regardai. Je ne pouvais pas la sauver, mais je pouvais abréger ses souffrances.

**\- Tout ira bien Janine. Ça va aller... je suis désolé... sincèrement désolé.**

Elle me regarda d'un regard vitreux mais suppliant de lui venir en aide. Je pris une profonde inspiration et d'un coup sec je lui brisai la nuque. J'eus un hoquet d'horreur, je venais de tuer cette femme... pour son bien. Elle souffrait, je ne pouvais pas la laisser à l'agonie... J'avais promis de ne plus tuer... je devais me reprendre. Il le fallait. Je quittai cette pauvre femme pour avancer dans l'étage.

**\- Tyler ?! Si tu m'entends pense... n'importe quoi ! Pense à quelque chose ! Tyler !**

_**\- Ici...**_

C'était lui ! Il était vivant !

**\- Je t'entends ! Où es-tu ?**

_**\- Ici...**_

**\- Continue. Je vais t'aider, j'arrive !**

Je déblayai des gravats, pour le trouver sur le sol, coincé sous de nombreux morceaux de béton.

**\- Edward !**

**\- Je l'ai trouvé Carlisle ! Il est là, aide-moi... il est là-dessous, il pense, il vit encore !**

**\- Edward !**

**\- Où est Emmett ? Il faut l'aider.**

**\- Il ne supportait plus le sang, il est resté plus bas pour aider les secours...**

**\- S'il te plaît ! Aide-moi à le sauver !**

**\- Ses membres sont écrasés, une fois la pression relâchée l'hémorragie interne le tuera !**

**\- Alors transforme-le !**

**\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu veux le sauver mais tu le condamnes à une vie de vampire ? À quoi ça rime ? Si on le transforme il ne sera pas heureux avec sa famille, il changera de vie ! Une vie que Rosalie et toi me reprochez de vous avoir donné ! Tu veux vraiment ça ? Infliger à un garçon la vie et une condition que tu détestes ?**

**\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai moi-même !**

**\- Edward pourquoi ?**

**\- Il m'a redonné de l'espoir ! J'ai lu en lui, il était malheureux et il a retrouvé goût à la vie ! Il m'a fait espérer pour la première fois depuis que je suis vampire ! Je lui dois ça ! Transforme-le !**

**\- C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**\- Tu auras quelques secondes. On va le sortir de la dessous, tu le mords avant que son cœur ne s'arrête et on le sort d'ici pendant qu'il est inconscient. Je le conduirai à l'appartement ensuite, dans la cohue personne ne s'en inquiètera.**

**\- Nous n'en avons pas fini Edward !**

**\- Ne perdons pas de temps.**

Rapidement je délivrai Tyler des décombres, et au moment de soulever le mur qui lui broyait les jambes Carlisle se précipita sur lui pour lui injecter son venin. Il le sortit de sous le mur que je reposai en douceur sur le sol. Carlisle était furieux après moi, je m'en moquai royalement.

Tyler avait les deux jambes cassées, son bassin était en miettes également, il avait une épaule déboitées, et une plaie à la tête. Il saignait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas pire que lorsque Carlisle avait sauvé Esmée, ou Emmett.

Prudemment nous descendîmes les étages, luttant contre le feu, la fumée et l'odeur du sang. Nous étions recouverts de poussière et de sang. Nous étions méconnaissables, nous nous fendions dans la masse, passant inaperçus lorsque nous réussîmes enfin à sortir de l'immeuble. Nous nous éloignâmes calmement, et impuissant nous vîmes des gens sauter par les fenêtres dans un ultime espoir de s'en sortir, nous entendîmes les hurlements de désespoir, les appels au secours, les pleures…

Les sirènes bruyantes des secours n'arrêtaient pas de raisonner dominant à peine l'affolement de la foule...

Le chaos total.

Je reconnus Emmett qui aidait un pompier à évacuer un homme. Je réussis à attirer son attention et à lui dire que nous partions pour l'appartement. Il finit de s'occuper de l'homme avant de nous rejoindre, lui aussi était en colère contre moi mais il était encore plus en colère contre ce qui venait de se produire qu'envers moi. Après avoir esquivés les secours nous prîmes la direction de l'appartement, Tyler allait bientôt hurler de douleur à cause de la transformation, nous devions le cacher.

Un bruit effroyable nous fit retourner, la première tour s'effondrait, celle où j'étais encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vacarme était assourdissant, tout le monde se mit à crier, et rapidement la rue devint noire de fumée, Carlisle décida de profiter de ce moment pour vite partir. Fuyant les lieux de cette apocalypse nous tournâmes le dos à ce qui était le pire des enfers pour rejoindre l'appartement sans être arrêté. Carlisle passa en premier la porte d'entrée, Je savais déjà que Jasper, Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient là. Emmett suivit Carlisle en me barrant le passage pour me faire face.

**\- Si je n'étais pas dégouté de ce que je viens de voir je t'en foutrai une Edward ! Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris pour un type que tu ne connais pas ?**

**\- Je le connais !**

**\- Depuis quand ? 5 minutes avant le crash ?**

**\- Fous-moi la paix !**

Un cri perçant détourna son attention, Esmée venait de crier et s'affolait.

**\- C'est Edward !? Carlisle que lui est-il arrivé ?**

Je bousculai Emmett pour entrée dans la pièce et rejoindre Esmée.

**\- Je suis là Esmée, je vais bien.**

**\- Edward !**

Elle se jeta à mon cou, soudainement soulagée. Elle avait pris Tyler pour moi.

**\- Qui est ce garçon ? Il te ressemble tellement mon chéri, j'ai cru un instant que c'était toi... Vous allez bien ? Mon Dieu c'est horrible... comment cela a-t-il put se produire... Tous ses pauvres gens. Ils disent que c'est un attentat, deux autres avions de sont crashés. Un sur pentagone et l'autre visait la maison blanche mais il n'a pas atteint sa cible, ils ignorent pourquoi.**

**\- Edward reste avec lui. Tu en es responsable maintenant. Je retourne là-bas apporter mon aide. Emmett ?**

**\- Oui, je viens.**

**\- Carlisle... ?**

**\- Je t'expliquerai Esmée. Restez ici, surtout, ne sortez pas. Jasper tu veux venir ? Essayer ?**

**\- Oui. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je viens et serai prudent.**

**\- D'accord. Edward, nous devrons parler !**

**\- Je sais. Allez-y.**

D'un regard entendu Carlisle repartit avec les deux garçons, Esmée pressa mon épaule, attendant des réponses. Rosalie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à cause de l'odeur du sang de Tyler mais son esprit me criait de lui apporter des réponses. Alice ne quittait pas l'écran de télévision des yeux. Elle pleurait, sans larmes bien sûr mais elle pleurait. On aurai dit une enfant qui découvrait l'horreur du monde, une enfant qui venait de perdre son insouciance.

Ma sœur était du genre à toujours voir quelque chose de positif dans les situations négatives. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, rien de bon n'en ressortirait, elle le savait, rien ne pourrait effacer ce triste jour dans nos mémoires.

**\- Edward ?**

Esmée me ramena sur terre.

\- **Il s'appelle Tyler... Je l'ai rencontrée avant... avant **_**ça**_**. Nous n'avons parlé que brievement mais j'ai appris son histoire en sondant ses pensées. Il était dans la tour nord. Je suis allé le chercher alors qu'Emmett et Carlisle me disaient de laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. J'ai supplié Carlisle de le transformer.**

**\- Pourquoi lui ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Il a eu une vie dure, il remontait la pente et là... Son frère ainé c'est suicidé, son père l'a délaissé, il s'est retrouvé seul avec son chagrin. Il était malheureux, il pensait que sa vie ne valait rien, qu'il ne comptait pas. Il avait tellement de colère en lui. Puis il est tombé amoureux, la vie devenait belle pour lui, il avait un but, une raison de vivre, il comptait pour quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la vie lui faire ça, le laisser dans cette tour, ne pas essayer de le sauver... je ne pouvais pas.**

**\- Mais mon chéri, il sera un vampire, il ne retrouvera pas sa vie…**_** d'avant**_**.**

**\- Je sais mais... je me retrouve en lui. Il me donne des raisons d'espérer. Dans un sens il m'a sauvé. J'ai aperçu une lueur d'espoir grâce à lui. J'ai pris des risques, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver dis vies à la place de la sienne mais c'est lui que je devais aider. Il a le droit à une deuxième chance.**

Esmée me sourit et malgré que je sois recouvert de poussière elle me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Edward, tu seras heureux toi aussi. Tu tomberas amoureux et la vie te donnera ta deuxième chance. Je parlerai à Carlisle. Va prendre une douche et occupe-toi de ce garçon. Continue de veiller sur lui.**

Je hochai la tête et filai sous la douche, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des insultes émanant de l'esprit de Rosalie à mon encontre. Elle me reprochait d'avoir condamné Tyler, d'avoir tout fait sauf de le sauver. Elle me prenait pour un monstre d'avoir été aussi égoïste. Elle plaignait Tyler de la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Ma douche prise je passai près d'Alice.

Toujours fixée devant les images de l'attentat. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cligner des yeux. Je l'attirai alors vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire mollement.

**\- Je sais que c'est affreux Alice, je sais que tu ne comprends pas qu'une horreur pareil puisse avoir lieu de nos jours. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça soit vrai, je sais que tu es effrayée et déboussolée, que nous, vampires, soyons si fort mais pourtant si impuissant face à ça... je sais que tu t'en veux de rien avoir vu venir, que tu regrettes d'avoir plutôt essayé de voir les prochaines collections des créateurs de mode plutôt qu'un évènement comme ça. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Alice, même si tu l'avais vu, nous n'aurions pas pu empêcher ça. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne et ses gens ne sont pas mort par ta faute. Tu comprends ? Écoute, même si tu peux être très chiante, je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas croire que tu es responsable de tout ça ! Compris ?**

Elle se serra contre moi, je l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête. Je pensai sincèrement ce que j'avais dit. Alice pouvait être insupportable et épuisante mais elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, je l'aimai, elle était ma sœur et je me battrais pour elle. Esmée vint vers nous et m'informa silencieusement qu'elle s'occupait d'Alice. J'éteignis la télé arrêtant la torture qu'elle s'infligeait, puis je regagnai la chambre où Tyler se trouvait.

Il était assez calme, son corps avait des sursauts dus à la douleur, quelques plaintes s'échappèrent de sa gorge, je connaissais cette douleur, je savais ce qu'il endurait. Je pris la chaise qui se trouvait au bureau pour la mettre à côté du lit et m'asseoir près de lui.

J'ignorai comment j'allais lui expliquer la situation.

Comment expliquer à une personne qu'il était devenu vampire et qu'il ne pourra jamais plus revoir sa famille ?

Je commençai à regretter ma décision. (N/Debby: Ne regrette pas Eddy-cheri… tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… :-) )

Durant les trois jours suivant, mon quotidien fut d'éviter les pensées, toujours aussi méchantes, de Rosalie, j'essayai de ne pas entendre les remords d'Alice et l'inquiétude de Jasper pour elle. Je fuyais les pensées de Carlisle, car il était toujours furieux envers moi. Il ne restait qu'Emmett et Esmée, mais rester branché 24h/24 au cerveau d'Emmett me donnait mal au crâne, ce garçon était une énigme pour moi. Une minute il pensera à l'horreur des événements et l'instant d'après il se demandera qui d'entre Arnold Schwarzenegger et lui avait le plus de muscles. Les pensées d'Esmée étaient plus calmes mais angoissantes à force d'être inquiète comme elle l'était.

Bien sûr il y avait Tyler, mais lui ne pensait à rien d'autre que la douleur qu'il ressentait, il suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Durant ses quelques moments de répit il pensait à sa famille, à sa petite-amie. Il était perdu et ne comprenait pas. Je lui parlai, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais bien sûr il pensait que c'était un cauchemar ou qu'il délirait. Ses blessures étaient soignées, les os de ses jambes et de son bassin étaient remis en place, ses coupures avaient disparu et son cœur connaissait ses derniers battements.

**\- Edward ?**

Carlisle entra dans la chambre, Tyler était calme, la transformation était quasiment finie.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Comment il va ?**

**\- C'est bientôt fini. Il sera réveillé ce soir. **

**\- On a déjà préparé les valises, il ne peut pas rester à New York. Il aura trop faim.**

**\- Où allons-nous ?**

**\- Dans le Vermont ****chez une amie à moi qui vit dans un endroit reculé du Vermont, entouré de lacs et de forêt.**

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Tu en seras responsable.**

**\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu m'en veux toujours. J'ai entendu, tu le pensais très fort.**

**\- C'était irréfléchi.**

**\- Il m'a donné des raisons d'espérer. Écoute, je suis désolé, mais c'est la première fois que je te demande de faire une chose pareil. J'ai eu... une intuition, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de le laisser mourir. Il mérite cette deuxième chance. Je me suis vue en lui, je me devais de faire ça. **

**\- Edward... est-ce que tu es...**

Je lus la fin de ses pensées et me mis à rire franchement. Il pensait que j'étais physiquement attiré par Tyler, il c'était dit qu'après avoir éconduit Rosalie et Tanya, une sorte de cousine à nous, je devais peut-être être gay. Il me rassura en pensant qu'il ne me jugerait pas si c'était le cas.

**\- Non Carlsile non... Je ne le suis pas. Et les filles à qui tu as pensé pour moi sont très jolie mais ce n'est pas de ce genre de fille dont je pourrai tomber amoureux. Il me manque quelque chose en elles. Quoi ? je l'ignore.**

**\- Un jour tu trouveras.**

**\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas Tyler !**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

Je souris et il serra doucement mon épaule de sa main.

**\- Je suis toujours fâché ! Mais mettons-nous en route, il vaut mieux qu'il ne se réveille pas ici.**

**\- Oui.**

Alors que New York était encore sous le choc des attentats, nous quittâmes la ville sans pour autant oublier ce dont nous avions été témoins. New York était une ville meurtrie, le président avait déclaré la guerre à l'Irak, les familles cherchaient encore les corps de leurs proches disparus, beaucoup n'auront qu'un cercueil vide à enterrer, comme la famille de Tyler.

2973 personnes avaient perdu la vie.

6291 individus avaient été blessés.

Jusqu'où pouvait aller la cruauté des hommes ?

Après 5h de route nous arrivâmes chez l'amie de Carlisle, il avait des connaissances dans le monde entier. C'était une femme, elle s'appelait Déborah ( N/Debby : C'est bien… même pas une faute d'orthgraphe !), Deb ou Debby, comme nous voulions, physiquement elle avait l'allure d'une jeune femme n'ayant pas dépassé la trentaine. Elle était souriante et accueillante. Un personne forte, courageuse et débrouillarde, je perçu aussi un caractère très prononcé.

Elle vivait au milieu de nulle part, pas un humain aux alentours, tant mieux. Elle nous montra où installer Tyler et pendant qu'elle faisait connaissance avec la famille, je restai avec Tyler jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

_Un an et demi plus tard._

Toujours dans le Vermont depuis l'attaque du 11 septembre, je profitai du temps clément pour une dernière balade autour du lac bordant la propriété de Debby, Nous avions passé de bons moments ici, c'était calme et isolé, nous n'avions à nous cacher de rien. Mais je vivai mes derniers instants ici, nous déménagions pour un endroit presque aussi isolé mais bien plus humide et pluvieux.

Forks. État de Washington.

Carlisle avait une place dans l'hôpital de la ville, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice et moi étions inscrits au lycée. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été étudiants. Nous commencions une nouvelle vie.

Encore.

Concernant Tyler, tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé je lui avais expliqué la situation, sa nouvelle condition, son nouveau mode de vie…

Bien sûr il ne m'avait pas cru.

Puis il avait vu l'effet du soleil sur sa peau, les changements physiques dus à la transformation, il avait constaté sa nouvelle force, l'acuité de ses nouveaux sens. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il ne devrait jamais reprendre contact avec sa famille et surtout avec sa petite-amie.

Je l'avais surveillé de près, je lui avais appris à chasser, à modérer sa force à se servir de ses sens et à essayer de reprendre goût à la vie. Carlisle avait fini par me pardonner, Rosalie avait cessé de m'insulter mentalement, Alice s'était faite une raison sur les événements qu'elle n'avait pas pu anticiper. Jasper était plus rassuré, Esmée moins inquiète et Emmett... n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non, il avait plus de muscle qu'Arnold Schwarzenegger, ce qui devait dire qu'il allait bien, enfin je suppose.

**\- Edward !**

Je me retournai pour voir arriver Tyler vers moi. Je lui souris et l'attendis. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait pas changé ni de coupe de cheveux, ni de style vestimentaire, c'est-à-dire jean, basket et chemise un peut trop grande, souvent à carreau. Nous avions lié une forte amitié, non seulement nous nous ressemblions physiquement mais en plus nous avions une vision des choses assez similaire.

Il ne partait pas avec nous.

J'étais très peiné mais il voulait rester ici, je respectai son choix, même si j'allai perdre mon meilleur ami.

**\- Je peux marcher avec toi ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Alors ? Prêt pour le départ ?**

**\- Oui, il faut bien.**

**\- Vous allez où déjà ?**

**\- Forks, à 3h de Seattle. Le soleil ne rend visite à cette petite ville que trois ou quatre fois dans l'année. Nous serons tranquilles, on aura une vie comme les autres.**

**\- Carlisle a dit que vous y étiez déjà allez.**

**\- Il y a très longtemps oui. Avant que Jasper et Alice viennent nous rejoindre. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?**

**\- Oui je suis sûr. Je reste ici.**

Il eut un sourire en coin tout en pensant à Déborah, très vite des images très suggestives du couple apparurent. Je poussais un grognement qui fit rire Tyler.

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Tu n'es vampire que depuis un peu plus d'un an et tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Vous me désespérez tous à déborder d'amour. Ça semble si simple.**

**\- Tu trouveras peut-être ta moitié à Forks ?**

**\- J'en doute sincèrement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde là-bas, tous des humains en plus. J'ai plus de chances de rencontrer Dracula que de tomber amoureux à Forks.**

**\- Tu n'en sais rien. Et pourquoi tu ne tomberais pas amoureux d'une humaine ?**

**\- Impossible, je suis un vampire.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Tu as déjà vu un lion tomber amoureux d'un agneau ? C'est contre nature ! Le prédateur ne tombe pas amoureux de sa proie.**

**\- Tout peut arriver Edward, l'année dernière encore je ne croyais pas au vampire et regarde-moi maintenant ! Tu es peut-être gay !**

**\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Les autres le pensent déjà. Carlisle a cru que je t'avais sauvé parce que j'avais été séduit par toi.**

**\- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Je veux oublier cette partie de la conversation où Carlisle à envisager cette option !**

**\- Entendu. Et non, j'attends juste la bonne personne. Je suis immortel, ça arrivera.**

**\- J'en suis certain. En parlant d'oublier. J'ai de moins en moins de souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Tu as raison, ne pas y penser permet d'oublier rapidement. Ce ne sont plus que des visages flouent, je ne sais même plus quel est le son de leurs voix.**

**\- Est-ce que tu es tenté d'aller les voir ?**

**\- Non, plus maintenant. Je suis heureux, j'ai Deb ! Je pense que d'ici quelque temps nous allons voyager. Je n'avais jamais quitté New York avant. Ou je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai hâte de découvrir le monde.**

**\- Soit prudent, je ne veux pas apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose.**

**\- Je te le promets oui.**

**\- On rentre, je pense que nous allons partir.**

**\- On fait la course ?**

**\- Une dernière fois !**

D'un sourire entendu nous partîmes vers la maison, il était le seul à pouvoir me défier question vitesse, enfin un vrai défit ! Je gagnai de peu, il s'en était joué de quelques millièmes de secondes. Nos valises étaient chargées dans les voitures. Il n'y avait plus qu'à partir. Tyler alla près de Debby, il prit sa taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe, cette dernière le regarda affectueusement avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Entre eux ça avait été instantané.

Tyler avait énormément culpabilisé d'oublier si vite son amour pour Ally mais une fois qu'il eut compris qu'Ally ne ferait plus jamais partie de sa vie, il avait assumé son attirance pour notre hôte. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient trouvés, j'en étais heureux. Carlisle s'approcha du couple après avoir fait un dernier tour de la maison.

**\- Déborah, merci pour ton accueil. Nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, surtout n'hésite pas.**

**\- Je le ferai. Merci à vous de me l'avoir amené. La maison va paraître bien vide d'un coup.**

**\- Vous êtes les bienvenues si jamais vous venez à Forks. Tyler... prends soin de toi. Soit prudent et prend soin d'elle.**

**\- Je le ferrai oui **(N/Debby : J'en ai aucun doute :-) **Vous me manquerez ! Merci pour tout.**

Il serra la main de Carlisle, puis Esmée le prit dans ses bras, elle aussi était très triste de le quitter, elle le voyait déjà comme son nouveau fils. Rosalie lui fit un au revoir poli et chaleureux comme elle savait si bien le faire. C'est à dire, une hochement de tête suivit d'un '' au revoir Tyler ''. Mon ami répliqua avec autant de tendresse. Alice l'embrassa sur les deux joues en essayant une dernière fois de le persuader d'abandonner ses chemises, il rit.

**\- Non Alice, j'aime bien mes chemises à carreaux. Et Deb y est accro !** (N/Debby:Je confirme !) ** N'est-ce pas ?**

Heureusement qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas rougir, sinon Debby serait toute rouge. Jasper fit lui aussi ses aux revoirs, en toute réserve mais sincère, suivit d'Emmett qui lui administra une grande claque dans le dos en lui disant '' à plus ''. Mon tour arriva, je commençai par Déborah que je pris dans mes bras pour une brève étreinte. Puis je donnai une longue accolade à Tyler.

**\- Merci de m'avoir donnée cette nouvelle chance Edward. Merci pour tout.**

**\- Merci à toi. Soit heureux et donne de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.**

**\- Toi aussi. Et tu trouveras la bonne personne. Ne cesse jamais d'y croire.**

**\- Je te le promets.**

Je m'écartai de lui en le tenant toujours par les épaules.

**\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je viendrai. Quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as des questions, des doutes... je serai là pour toi !**

**\- La fille que tu choisiras sera la plus chanceuse du monde Edward. Merci, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne l'oublierai jamais.**

**\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?**

Il répondit par un sourire amusé, mais je savais bien qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Emmett se mit alors à taper sur le toit de la voiture et gronda.

**\- Edward ? T'as fini de chialer ? On y va !**

**\- J'arrive ! **

Je secouai la tête, prit Tyler pour une dernière étreinte et montai dans la voiture. Nous primes la route dans le but de rejoindre l'aéroport le plus proche pour nous envoler vers l'état de Washington. L'était le plus humide et le plus pluvieux d'Amérique. J'étais assez fier de ce que j'avais fait ici, de ce que j'avais fait avec Tyler.

J'aurais bien sûr voulu que rien de tout cela se produise, notre pays souffrait encore beaucoup de ces attentats, ce jour resterait gravé à jamais dans les mémoires comme étant l'un des plus sombres de l'histoire.

Une chasse à l'homme avait été lancé, la vengeance était devenue une obsession. Ces attentats avaient changé la face du monde.

Je poussai un long soupir que personne ne relava. Ils étaient tous très enthousiastes de repartir de zéro.

Nouvelle maison, nouvelle histoire, nouveaux visages à découvrir, un nouveau terrain de chase, donc de jeu pour nous, je parle des forêts bien sûr, pas des humains.

Carlisle avait hâte de pouvoir exercé son métier, Esmée pensait à la décoration de la maison, Alice se demandait comment les filles serait habillées là-bas, Jasper voulait simplement qu'Alice n'en fasse pas des tonnes et il voulait que tout se passe bien. Rosalie se demandait si elle serait populaire et jalousée à cause sa beauté, il était évident que ça serait le cas ! Quant à Emmett il voulait juste que notre famille reste soudée et que...

Ha ses pensées changèrent !

Il décréta qu'il avait officiellement plus de muscle que Schwarzenegger.

Je ricanai, il en aura mit du temps.

Quand à moi j'espérai simplement que ce nouveau départ ne nous apporte que du bien.

Après des heures de voyage nous voilà enfin arrivé, tout était vert de partout, il pleuvait et en passant le panneaux '' The city of Froks – Welcome you '' je me surpris à espérer comme jamais. Une nouvelle histoire allait bientôt s'écrire et cette foi-ci, ça serait la mienne.

Il était temps que ça arrive !

(N/Debby : Pour la suite des aventures d'Edward, vous êtes priés de lire la Saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer -) N/Auteur : Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.)

* * *

**Et voilà !  
**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Debby ? Heureuse avec Tyler ? **

**Biz les filles. **

**J'attend le prochain défis :) **

**Bonne soirée.**


End file.
